Reflections
by Fanun
Summary: Link loves Zelda but she always rejects him. Once again he laments his fate in front of a mirror that suddenly offers him a chance to see the kind of life where Zelda throws herself at him. The price for the switch is Pit, who already has a huge crush on him so everybody wins? As he explores his new life he begins to realize how differently he could've lived. Link/Pit, Link/Zelda


**THIS IS A HUGE WARNING: Contains boys' love, girls' love and just plain love. If one of those is not your thing, don't read any further. Link/Pit, Link/Zelda, some Link/Ike and Palutena/Lucina. For now. **

Right then. Also, it is trying to be funny and probably isn't but at least it was fun writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>REFLECTIONS<strong>

* * *

><p>Link had already asked her and she had refused.<p>

_"Hey Zelda, would you come with me to the welcoming dance?"_

_"I'd love to, but I already promised Captain Falcon…"_

Zelda always seemed to have someone else to go with whether it was a ball, a date, a day at the park, grocery shopping, taking out the garbage or whatever. The last time she had rejected him she had fought beside him to save Hyrule and he had been certain she had changed her mind, but what had he ended up with? A consolation scarf. She had reassured him she had knitted it herself but they all knew it was Impa who did the knitting.

He sighed. She hadn't even thought about it. Although she had made it sound like she was sorry, she probably wasn't. He had asked her the second they had arrived, she had still been carrying her bags to her room (in fact he had done it) yet she had already managed to promise Captain Falcon to be his date. It bothered him to no end, but it didn't matter. There was nothing he could do.

Luckily he hadn't needed to go alone. He glanced at his date standing by his side in the multicolored lights of the ball room. She was stunningly beautiful. Palutena her name was. She was tall, very tall and had long green hair to match her green eyes. He had been more than glad to take her just to show Zelda he wasn't some weak fool who'd endlessly chase after her, although they probably both knew what the truth really was. He was impossibly inebriated by her existence and would've done anything and everything to make her his. He looked around the ballroom full of smashers having fun scanning for her, just to let his eyes rest on her beautiful features but she was nowhere to be seen.

Palutena had come to him shortly after Zelda had turned him down and as blatantly as talking about the weather she had asked him to go to the dance with her. Something about the way she had asked, sweet and all, had come across as more of an order than a request. Her tone had been so friendly and she had smiled the absolute most inviting smile he had ever seen but something had told him that underneath her polished surface she was an amazon not to be underestimated.

_"Hello, Link. I'm Palutena. Pit has told me so much about you." Palutena had said, offering her hand for him to kiss. "You don't need much introductions." She had continued, realizing a boy of the forest had probably never heard of the custom of the baise-main and had smoothly used her hovering hand to throw back some of her incredibly long green hair._

_"I've heard a lot about you as well. You're the goddess Pit serves so enthusiastically." Link had said, recalling many of the conversations he had had with the small angel the year before. "I can understand him a little better now."_

_"You flatter me." Palutena had said with a pleased smile, enjoying the compliment her new friend had given her. "It works. I love it. How about you go to the dance with me?" She had dropped the question so casually it could've been a question about his preference of dishes for dinner._

_Link had nodded, not particularly enthusiastic since she hadn't miraculously morphed into Zelda before his eyes. "I might as well."_

_"Did you want to go with someone else?" Palutena had asked, having noticed the passing thought on his forehead. Had she been offended by his lack of interest, she had hidden it well._

_Link had given her a sheepish smile. His fault had always been the inability to hide his true feelings, he thought it only fair to let her know the full truth. "All I ever wanted was to be with Zelda. However, there's no such chance in this world." He had said, hanging his head._

_The goddess had put a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile as he had looked up at her. "A similar situation comes to mind." She had said, her eyes narrowing into two thin lines as her smile had widened. "A certain someone has a huge crush on you."_

_Link had been taken a bit off guard by her straight-forwardness. It had never been a secret Pit had carried a torch for him during the previous tournament, but it had never been discussed out in the open either. He hadn't wanted to flat-out reject him because it would've meant breaking his heart and knowing how destructive unrequited love was he had merely tried to be a friend. It had been one of those things Link had hoped for him to grow out of and casually forget, Pit had apparently had no such intention._

_"Uh… I kind of guessed that last year." Link had said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Palutena had shrugged. "We all have had our silly teenage crushes, don't you think?" She had said meaningfully, trying to refer to the crush that Link had carried with him into adulthood and that was depriving him of any and all romance. As the other had failed to grasp her thoughts, she had continued: "I'm kind of glad it's you since you're a nice guy. You'd never willingly hurt him."_

_"Don't worry. I've tried to let him down easy." Link had said reassuringly._

_"You do know he'll flip when he hears we're going together to the dance?" Palutena had asked playfully as she had begun to walk away. "Maybe we ought to keep this to ourselves until then." She had said over her shoulder, flashing a mischievous smile. For a goddess, she had seemed to have some ulterior motives but as quickly as the thought had occurred to Link it had dissolved and he had forgotten all about it. There had always been such limited space in his mind for thought that didn't include Zelda, or to be more truthful, there had never been such space in his mind at all._

That had been how he had ended up taking Palutena to the dance. Standing there next to the snacks table, reaching for the punch bowl she was a truly beautiful. Any man would've thought that. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall and her smile was absolutely enchanting. Her body was also divine, yet Link couldn't appreciate her beauty for what it really was. He was looking at the world through his Zelda-only glasses and found nothing as beautiful or amazing as she was. Whatever she did whether it was playing a harp or just brewing tea (which she never did, she was a princess) he found it as amazing as splitting atoms. He could've watched her all day and find new thing about her to love. He scanned the dancing crowd again for her but still couldn't see her. It was a disturbing thought that flashed through his mind; she could be somewhere with Captain Falcon, just the two of them. Palutena returned to him with a glass of punch and he absent-mindedly took it, too entrenched in his mission to find Zelda to utter a thank you.

"WHAT!?"

Link turned to his left as he heard a familiar voice. Standing almost a head shorter than him was a boy with brown hair and large blue eyes, his confused gaze jumping between him and his goddess. It was none other than Pit, he had not changed a bit in one year's time.

"YOU'RE LADY PALUTENA'S DATE!" The small angel shouted in excitement. His voice was so loud that even though music was playing everyone in the room could hear him clearly. Link leaned away from him, having forgotten how noisy Pit could actually be. It was incomprehensible that such volume could come from such a small body.

"Pit, you're shouting again." Palutena remarked with a smile but it went on deaf ears. Pit looked at the two of them with uncontrollable excitement, of course he was thrilled, two of his most favorite persons were together at the dance. He was happy that it was Palutena that was with Link as if she would somehow bring him closer to him. It made no sense whatsoever but we don't know how angels' minds work, so don't ask.

Link ruffled the small angel's hair playfully. "Hi, Pit. Did you just get here?" He asked.

"WHAT YOU DIDNT SEE ME LAST NIGHT I SAID HELLO WHEN-"

"Pit, volume control." Palutena interrupted in a slightly harsher tone, pointing her finger at him. "Or I'll say it."

Pit gasped, clearly affected by her threat. "Don't! I promise I won't yell anymore! Don't say it!"

Link felt sorry for having forgotten he had actually seen Pit the previous night as well. After his chat with Palutena he had just wanted to be alone and when the angel had noticed him and tried to come talk to him he had quickly excused himself and hid in his room for the rest of the night. Having had Pit's crush said out loud by the goddess it had bothered him more than during the whole tournament the previous year. Why, he didn't know.

"But really, you're taking Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, having already forgotten all about it. "That's so cool! I wish I had someone who would've taken me!"

"PIt, you can come dance with us." Palutena said, finishing her glass of punch. Neither of them had quite known what it had supposed to taste like but it had done what it was meant for, loosen them up a bit and make them better dancers. She took Link's glass from him and set it on the table as she continued to her small friend: "It's almost as if Link is dancing with you."

Link's eyes widened as he realized the goddess wasn't on his side but actually very slyly trying to inch him closer to Pit and condition him to the idea that the two of them could actually become something. Had he still been holding his glass, he would've dropped it. She had been clever to take it from him. He looked at his feet feeling like a fool. Of course Palutena would do anything to make Pit happy, she had created him.

Pit had been frozen momentarily as he had processed the last sentence his goddess had said and as the suggestion dawned upon him in all its possibilities he suddenly exploded with excitement. "WAAA REALLY!? CAN I REALLY DANCE WITH LINK SOCOOL-"

Palutena didn't hesitate. "PIT VOICE CONTROL RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SAY IT!" She lifted one imperative finger to signal him she was at the end of her patience. Some of the other smashers had ceased dancing and were following the three from the corners of their eyes.

Pit refused to listen, or rather, he was too excited to pay attention to his voice's volume. He almost trembled, his large blue eyes wide open. "BUT LADY PALUTENA I JUST WANNA-"

"EGGPLANT!" Palutena shouted. The crowd on the dance floor seemed a bit uncomfortable, not to mention the hero in green between the two. Both of them had forgotten about volume control and whoever was walking past the mansion was probably wondering if they were actually participating in a cooking contest. "EGGPLANT!" She repeated over and over again and the tiny angel shuddered at every word as if it was a dagger to his flesh. He covered his mouth with both hands, looking at her in a state of terror.

After a while of Palutena staring him down with an angry frown and the small angel returning her glare with a defeated puppy dog gaze the goddess sighed. "That's better." She said, turning towards Link who had been feeling the most uncomfortable in his life so far: "He can't stand eggplants in any form."

He glanced at Pit. "So even saying it terrifies you this much?"

Pit nodded, his large blue eyes hoping neither of them would drop the E-bomb anymore. Before Link could say anything else Palutena grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. She had apparently decided to take the initiative while Link was still in shock and figuring out how to decline her offer of dancing with the both of them (read: mostly Pit). As she pulled him through the concourse to the middle of the floor where a giant disco ball shimmered in the ceiling, he could feel Pit's tiny fingers intertwining with his, his small warm palm pressing against his. It was clear Pit hadn't let go of his impossible crush on him during the year they'd been apart. He felt compassionate towards him, knowing what it felt like to love unrequitedly. He glanced at him over his shoulder with a small smile, it would be terrible if he ended up breaking his heart. Pit looked a little surprised by his reaction at first but then his features melted into a smile overflowing with happiness and Link knew had he said something it would've come out as shouting.

"I need to go, bye." Palutena suddenly said, letting go of Link's hand and disappearing into the dancing crowd. Without anyone to pull him forward he stopped and Pit behind him slammed against his back. He turned around to comfort him but the small angel seemed unaffected by having run into him.

The two stood awkwardly on the dance floor and as others bumped into them they slowly moved closer to one another, inch by inch. Pit was careful not to touch Link, knowing they were still only friends and trying to hug him was strictly out of the question. He was trying to establish eye contact with the target of his infatuation but Link still scanned the crowd for Zelda, knowing it was impossible to find someone in the concourse.

The angel laughed nervously as he eventually managed to say: "Can you imagine, we're just the two of us… it's almost as if we came together…" He said quietly. He had obviously put a lot of thought into it, as well as to the volume of his voice. He was so excited he was trembling, but he knew he had to play it cool.

Link let his words pass him without even paying attention to them. Pit had clearly been asking for his approval for being so close or even getting a little closer. "Have you seen Zelda?" He asked to change the subject.

A sigh escaped the angel's lips as he looked away, feeling rather awkward. Despite his good effort he hadn't received the answer he had wanted. "Well, I saw her last night when I arrived but-"

"Hello, Link." Zelda poked her hero on the shoulder. He turned around, surprised. She and Captain Falcon were standing behind them in the ever-changing lights. Her hair was differently than usual, slightly curled to look more relaxed and on her head she only had a small tiara. Her eyes were embellished with glitter and lots of mascara and her lips were a beautiful shade of pink. She was wearing a purple draped dress than brought out the curves of her body nicely. All in all, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Link sighed out of awe, he couldn't help it. He was completely captivated by her whether he wanted it or not. It didn't matter how many times she broke his heart, he would still only see her, only hear her, only live for her.

"Hi, Zelda." Link eventually said, he couldn't help smiling out of happiness that she was talking to him. He forgot all about Pit dancing too close to him, about Captain Falcon standing behind her flexing his muscles, about Palutena running off, even about Zelda having rejected him and he was filled with a sense of new hope. False one, that was.

She glanced at Pit curiously and asked with a sweet smile: "Did you come together?" As we already stated, it hadn't been a secret Pit had had a crush on Link. Apparently she was only assuming Link had eventually given in to him.

"No, no!" Link denied passionately as he caught up with her trail of thought and waved his hands in front of him. "Of course I didn't come with Pit!" He exclaimed and the small angel he had been with looked away defeatedly. "I-I came with Palutena, I… I asked you first! I mean, I didn't ask Palutena, she asked me! It's not like I wanted to take her on a date! Really it wasn't anything but-"

"Stop talking." Pit exhaled quietly, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Zelda laughed heartily. "Palutena did say she'd do anything for Pit. It was great seeing you, have a fun night." She turned to Captain Falcon as she continued: "I'd love to dance now."

"Falcon dance!" Captain Falcon replied as he pulled her close and bent her backwards. She let out a giggle and lifted her leg, impressed by his dancing skills. Link sighed heavily. He could feel a black cloud forming above his head and his heart shrunk a little and turned a darker shade of grey. Not only did she see him as nothing but a friend, she also thought he was gay. Link grabbed his chest, it was aching again and it was getting harder to breathe.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." He said to no one in particular as he pushed Pit aside to escape the uncomfortable situation. He failed to notice he had been the only one bothered, neither Pit nor Zelda had begun to feel any differently towards him. He proceeded to make his way through the crowd forcibly, pushing others off his way whatever way he could. He couldn't escape fast enough. He felt like he was suffocating. He had to be alone. What was he running from he didn't know, his broken heart still came with him.

He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against the cold tile wall in the brightly lit bathroom, letting out a desperate sigh. He felt like crying. He felt like drowning. No air refused to go into his lungs. His heart was barely beating. It was turning blacker and blacker, withering away to become nothing but a burnt piece of meat. He clenched his tunic where his heart was behind his ribcage and let out a silent wail, expressing his excruciating pain. How many more time would he let himself go through with it? Probably until he died.

The door opened slightly and Pit peeked in, behind him music and flashing lights spilled into the bathroom. Link wanted to tell him to leave him alone, but it actually made him feel a little better someone worried over him, even if it was just the small angel. Having hesitated a moment Pit entered and closed the door behind him carefully, clearly a little nervous of what to do or say in such a situation. He had never tried to mend a broken heart before. He didn't even know what it felt like so he couldn't relate.

"Link," Pit began quietly as he turned to face him. He looked at his feet and his fingers fiddled with the hem of his tunic as he spoke. "I'm sorry they thought we were-"

"It's not your fault." The Hylian quickly interrupted him. It was the truth. Zelda had jumped to conclusions and without Palutena by his side, he couldn't blame her. It had probably looked like he and Pit had been dancing although it had been nothing but awkwardness on his side.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." The small angel said, trying to smile encouragingly.

Link turned to look at him, Pit was a little taken aback by how clearly the pain of a broken heart could be seen on his face. His eyes were hazy, his lips drooped, his usually beautiful skin was gray and lifeless. The Hylian hero buried his face in his hands as he saw the other's surprised expression and took a deep breath. "No, it's not okay. Now she probably thinks I'm gay!"

Pit still fiddled with the hem of his tunic, standing a few feet away from him. He swallowed a few times nervously, hesitating. "Well… is it that bad? I mean, I could… uh… _be like that…_ when it's you..."

"What!?" Link sighed, completely taken off guard by his straight-forwardness. He shouldn't have, he had known Pit had a crush on him and it had only been a matter of time before the angel confessed to him. However, the moment was completely wrong and his mind was filled with the anger and sorrow of losing Zelda once again, he couldn't think of anyone else's feelings. He was wallowing in self-pity with absolutely no compassion or understanding for the small angel.

"Pit, I'm not like that!_ I don't love you!_ I love Zelda! She's everything to me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Saying it out loud made him hurt even more and he wobbled to the line of sinks in front of a mirror that stretched from one wall to the other. He leaned against one of them and splashed his face with cold water to calm down. It was all going wrong. So wrong.

Pit looked at his feet with wide staring eyes. He was petrified by the harsh rejection, so much that he could feel his fingers turning cold as stone. Despite his cheerful appearance and independence he was very young and a little insecure when it came to love. His feelings for Link were his weak point and the blonde had no idea how much damage his unthoughtful words had done. The angel sniffled as tears glistened in his eyes, he was using most of his willpower to hold them back.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, his voice failing him. He was shaking from head to toe, gasping as he couldn't understand what it was that was happening to him. He held his hand on his chest where the pain was. He had been hurt before but never so badly. He looked at his hands, but there was no blood. He wasn't injured in any way. What could hurt so much without any blood whatsoever? He felt dizzy, nauseous. He was standing on two wobbly feet, trying to put on a brave face.

Link turned to look at his friend. He saw the pain, the exact same pain he had been in for years. It only added to his misery that he had ended up doing to Pit what he had sworn himself never to do. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Pit." He said as he walked to the angel and pulled him into an apologetic hug. "I just… I can't think of _anything worse_ than if she thinks I'm gay." He tried to explain.

Pit pushed him away, his pain having turned into fury. "You-you can't think of anything worse_ than me!?_" He shouted, tears spilled out of his large blue eyes, they streamed down his sorrow-marred face and splatted on the floor. He breathed heavily through his sobs, his lower lip trembled uncontrollably. "You're stupid! _Stupid!_" He wailed as he ran away from him and laboriously opened the door, it was heavy for someone his size.

"No!" Link shouted, reaching a hand after him. "No, I didn't mean it like-"

The door slammed shut and Pit was gone. All that was left of him were the splatters of his tears on the floor and the guilt that was crushing Link under its weight. He briefly thought of running after him but decided not to. He hadn't thought of his words and had ended up hurting Pit. He buried his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. He had never meant to hurt anyone, ever. He had always hoped the angel would eventually grow tired of him and move onto someone else. Such crushes were just crushes, right? They were silly and unrealistic and everybody grew out of them, right?

Except him. He had carried a torch for Zelda since forever. It was true that it had begun as a crush, an innocent infatuation but over the years it had deepened. Each word she had said to him, each glance she had thrown at him, each brushing of their fingers had only ferreted him tighter to her until the point when he had no longer been able of thinking about anyone else. Pit couldn't understand. To think that Zelda was already regarding him as nothing but a friend it was even worse if she thought he was gay. It meant losing even the smallest diminutive chance of being with her.

He went to splash his face with more cold water. The new tournament hadn't even started yet and he had made a complete mess of his life. Zelda thought he was gay. Pit would never talk to him again, Palutena would reign hell over him in and out of the ring and saving the best for last, Captain Falcon would twirl Zelda to the moon and back and she would giggle and smile at him like a schoolgirl in spring.

"This is the worst." He said defeatedly.

"You said it."

He spun around, startled to learn he wasn't alone. He hadn't expected a reply. Had there been someone in the bathroom and heard him and Pit talk? He opened all the stall doors but there was nobody. Only toilets varying on a scale from clean to disgusting. He frowned.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "I'm probably going crazy."

"You're not."

Link spun around towards the direction of the sound, but still saw nobody. It took him a while to realize his reflection was not at all where it should've been. He was standing by the last stall door, his reflection in the mirror stood by the sinks. In fact, it wasn't even a reflection. It was as if he was looking at an independent version of himself through a window.

Link gawked, hoping that there would've been someone with him to tell him it wasn't really happening and he wasn't going crazy. "A-are you talking to me? Did someone slip me ear drops or something?"

His mirror image chuckled. "So you just assume you were drugged because you can talk to yourself?"

"No…" Link took a wary step closer. " Just because you're _answering_ me."

"Oh yeah… that does seem kinda strange, huh." His reflection said, not even half as surprised as he was.

"Whatever. I don't care. I've had enough for one night." Link exhaled, he knew he couldn't cope with any more problems at the moment. "This seriously has to be _the worst_ night ever."

"You can say that again." His mirror image replied with an exasperated sigh. "After all this time I still can't get through to Pit."

"What?" The Hylian asked, frowning. "Pit? I am talking to a mirror, right?"

"Um, yes?" Mirror Link replied.

Link threw his hands in the air. "But I don't love him! I want to go out with Zelda but she doesn't even see me! All I want is her!" He exclaimed. Even his reflection was trying to pair him up with the small angel. What was wrong with everybody?

"Oh! So I should just be like you, huh?" Mirror Link exclaimed, crossing his hands on his chest. "Just so you know, you're the reflection here!"

"I'm not!" The Hylian replied, but then realized he was arguing with a reflection and turned around, holding his head in frustration. "I already said whatever! I'm not here to argue with you, I just wanted a place to hide for a moment."

"Yeah, that's us." Mirror Link replied sarcastically. "Fearless in face of danger but immobilized in terror when faced with the one we love." He sighed.

"I didn't say anything of the sort." Link retorted. The words had hit a sore spot, he knew they were true.

"You don't have to." His reflection ascertained. "After all, I'm you. _I know what's wrong._ I'm here for the same reason. Well, not entirely, but it's a long story." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Someone broke your heart too?" Link asked.

"We were talking about you!" Mirror Link snapped, pointing at him with his index finger.

"What's so bad you can't talk about it?" The Hylian insisted.

His reflection turned his back towards him, indicating he was done talking about the subject. "None of your business that's what!"

"Why am I having this argument with myself?" Link asked again as he rested his face against his palm. "You're just some delusion I'm having because I'm finally snapping."

"You'd rather turn to insanity than face the fact that it's time to move on? She'll never go out with you if you never step out of the friend zone." His mirror image replied rather harshly.

"It's not that! I've been going through… a rough… patch… of… really uh… some… stuff." The Hylian said quietly, he had never been a very good liar. He knew the real reason all too well. She was too interested in types like Captain Falcon and he couldn't compare with that muscle mass. He was slender by nature.

Mirror Link rolled his eyes. "Right. You forget that I know you. I still_ am_ you."

"You don't know me!" Link retorted, glaring at his reflection. "You just said you wanted to get through to Pit! If I were you I would be happier than ever, he was all over me last year and _this year_…" He suddenly stopped talking as he recalled the image of Pit bursting into hopeless tears as he had accidentally ended up breaking his heart.

His mirror image stopped as if hit by lightning, his curiosity suddenly peaked. "Pit? You really mean Pit? An angel about this tall?" He showed with his hand. "White wings, brown hair, kind of sassy and cute?" He asked as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah. Who else?" The Hylian sighed.

His mirror image seemed visibly excited. "Really?"

Link looked at him, tilting his head. "What are you so exited about? Wait... Are you...?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." His reflection replied, a little offended by the question.

"But I'm not." Link hurried to state.

"It's a different reality, superstar." Mirror Link replied, he seemed to have a deeper understanding of how the universe around them actually worked. "Didn't you already get it? Though it might seem I'm your reflection we are two independent Links from two different realities. For an example, do you recall that one time in high school bathroom when Ghirahim tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah. I punched him and ran off." The Hylian replied. He remembered it very well, it had been one of the most awkward and frightening moments of his teen life.

"I kissed him back." Mirror Link confessed, allowing himself to succumb to the memory. "That was _the best summer_ of my life." He voiced his thoughts.

"Wait, so had I kissed him back I would've ended up gay?" Link asked, but then decided it hadn't been a question he was willing to hear an answer to. "No, actually, I don't want to know. All I want is Zelda." He sighed as he took a step away from the mirror.

"_All you want is Zelda…_" Mirror Link repeated his words, prolonging them meaningfully as he leaned towards Link. He had the kind of smile on his face that he had just come up with the most brilliant of plans. Link knew, it was also his face."You know, Pit in my reality doesn't even see me. He's never even bothered to remember my name. I think he calls me Ling." He sighed. "But you see Zelda… she keeps dropping _these lines_ for me to ask her out."

Link's eyes lit up. "Like what?" He followed his mirror image's movements with peaked interest.

Mirror Link didn't even hesitate when he replied: "Like _I'm so lonely tonight, I wish I had someone to watch a movie with._ That is so obvious." He said. "And I'm starting to run out of excuses not to…"

"Zelda never says that." Link said, sighing in a state of frustrated jealousy. It couldn't be. It just wasn't possible that behind that mirror, in the other Link's world there was a Zelda who was throwing herself at him and he was ignoring her. He then thought of the small angel his reflection seemed so interested in and said: "Though I think I might've heard Pit say that once or twice…"

Mirror Link's eyes lit up and he slammed his hands against the mirror. "I know! You want to take Zelda out but she's not into you and I want to get closer to Pit…" He said. "I think I might have a solution to both of our problems."

The Hylian lifted an eyebrow, not really following his trail of thought. "And what is that?"

"How about…" Mirror Link leaned closer, a mischievous smile spreading on his lips. "We switch?"

"Switch what?"

"What do you think? Realities of course." His reflection said. "You can take Zelda out and I can be Pit's boyfriend. Everybody wins." He continued victoriously, his face glowing with a sense of smugness for having come up with such a brilliant idea.

"Even if I wanted to… How are we supposed to switch?" Link asked. "Traveling through time and space was impossible the last time I checked."

"Oh, right." Mirror Link replied sarcastically. "I forgot it was every day I have long meaningful talks with my mirror image 'cos he's my homie."

"In fact your sarcasm right now is misplaced since yo-"

"Just put your hands against mine and let's close our eyes and _wish really hard_." Mirror Link sighed frustratedly and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so…is your Zelda really… willing to go out with me?" Link asked, still hesitating. It sounded too good to be true, Zelda would never say the kinds of things his mirror image had claimed her to have said. If a version of Zelda existed that actually wanted to be with him, he would go through hellfire to get to her.

"Yes!" Mirror Link shouted, slamming his hands against the mirror again. "You should _see the way_ she looks at me! Come on! This has to be the greatest idea we've ever had!"

Link hesitated no longer. He put both hands on his reflection's hands and looked at him in the eye with an adventurous smile. "Then let's do it! Let's do it right now!" He exclaimed. If she really was there, waiting to be asked out by him, he couldn't waste any more time.

"Wow. I like it when I get this eager." Mirror Link joked before they both closed their eyes and thought of the one they desired the most. Link thought of Zelda, her supple lips, her small round breasts, her apple-shaped bottom… and Mirror Link thought of Pit, his lovely scent, his small build, his sassy remarks… Daydreaming aside, they switched realities. Nothing big happened, no big bangs or flashing lights or heavenly trumpets, Link just opened his eyes after a moment and looked around. Nothing was different.

"Did… we switch already?" He asked, his eyes fixing at his mirror image again.

Mirror Link looked around him as he lowered his hands. "We did. It may look the same but you're in my reality now."

The Hylian let out a chuckle. He was physically in a reality where Zelda loved him. He had done some crazy things for her previously but switching places with himself from a mirroring reality to get kisses from her had to be the most extreme. Not even getting engaged to Ruto compared and that had been quite a mess.

He shook the thoughts off his head as he asked his reflection one last question: "So I can go ask her out right now?"

"Sure." Mirror Link replied with a warm smile. "She's probably looking for you already."

Link laughed. "I can't believe this! This… this is incredible!" He exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me." His reflection said. "This was just convenient for both of us. I'm just as grateful. Good luck with your princess."

"You too!" Link shouted as he bolted to leave the bathroom. He slammed against the wall, having already forgotten that the bathroom he was in was a mirror image of the one he had entered and thus the exit was on the other side of the room.

"Mirror reality." His reflection reminded him, leaning closer to see if he was okay. Link got up quickly, tried his nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding and bolted in the right direction. His mirror image smiled relievedly, watching him disappear into the reality he had called home.

When Link exited the bathroom he looked around. The ballroom was a mirror image of itself from his reality. Everything was the other way round. He was relieved. He had tried dimensional travel once (it had been more like the dimension itself had been traveling) and it had ended up kind of badly with him turning into a wolf and having to battle all kinds of monsters. For Zelda, of course.

He looked the other smashers having fun on the dance floor, they looked just like themselves in his reality. He saw Palutena, she was awfully close with Lucina. He could swear one of them was holding the other's bottom but it was kind of hard to see in the flashing lights. He saw Marth by the punch bowl talking to Ike and smiling as if he was telling a funny story. Peach was necking with Mario, she had drunk way too much and smeared her lipstick all over her boyfriend's face. It didn't seem to bother Mario at all. Captain Falcon was standing in the corner alone, Link couldn't help feeling a little better that he wasn't as popular in both dimensions.

And then he saw her.

There, in the middle of the dance floor, all by herself she was dancing. The multicolored flashing lights ignited her hair in all the colors of the spectrum and she let her body move like no one was watching. Her eyes were closed and she was immersed in the music. Her body moved beautifully, her curves inviting him closer. Link sighed, unable to contain himself. She was more beautiful than ever. He was blown away, in fact, he was so mesmerized by her that he didn't even notice Pit bumping into him while playing with his smart phone. "Sorry, Ling." The angel said absent-mindedly without even lifting his eyes from his phone as he continued past him.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, those beautiful cerulean eyes and they locked onto his. A flirty smile played at the corner of her lips as she slowly turned around, letting him look at her as she moved. As Link wouldn't budge in his state of perpetual awe she eventually reached out her hand and curled her index finger towards her, obliterating every last one of Link's doubts.

Zelda. She was all his. Forever.

And back in his original reality… that's in the next chapter!? Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
